oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Zyla
(Played by Valany and Priest) History Cold... Broken... That's all Mei could feel as she bid farewell to Kestilian, that one fateful night. She continued to make her way towards a carriage that was waiting for her. "My Lady," the driver said, tipping his hat as she climbed aboard. Once the door was shut behind her, she collapsed into tears, not believing what she had done. She sobbed into her hands, until her thoughts had finally taken over. He was the love of her life...She had to do it. She had to have...held him...before.... The next morning she was sent off to be wed to a man named Shihong Shén. Being in a noble family, this was quiet common, but it still made Mei's heart pick up speed as the day had finally arrived and her actions of the night before still rushing through her mind. Staying strong, she took a deep breath and moved onto meeting her soon-to-be husband. Mei stayed at his mansion for a few weeks while her parents, and his, planned the wedding. They were pushed together, always, everywhere they went they had to go together. At first things started out well, Shihong would always attempt to make my mother laugh, by being quirky or making jokes about the staff and most times, she would laugh. Until they had stumbled upon a maid being attacked by one of the servers. Mei immediately screamed for help, Shihong rushing her off to safety and calling guards to call it off, pulling Mei into a nearby room. Mei started to cry, not use to seeing such harmful acts and with trying to comfort her, Shihong tried to make a joke on how the servant should've been quicker in the act. Growing mad at his terrible, consoling joke, Mei pushed him away from him. Shihong looked at Mei in surprise..but it quickly grew to disgust. He strode forward, raised his arm and lashed at Mei, right across her check, sending her head to the side. ((Nobles our mom got married to our step dad she hated him she was sometimes beat to show us what happens to those who defy our dad. but she always loved mango played games and hid around the mansion to avoid the beatings, but would still witness it formal events, forced to act like everything is okay after almost getting beat to death, mother worried for the safety of her children and sent them off to the magical school, to not only protect them, but to let their magical gifts expand.)) Appearance Both children were born with porcelain skin, unpigmented hair and powder blue eyes, taking after their father. They both have slim builds and beautifully proportioned faces. Zyla * Zuriel * Personality Zyla * Manipulative * Devious Zyla is the type of person who will push someone to the point of anger and then when they lash out at her, she'll run to her brother, fake crying for his protection. When she wants to be, she can be very cunning and sweet or she can be devious and a trickster. She tends to stay by her brother. She loves to people watch, enjoys seeing others in all types of situations, chaotic or not. She acts as if everyone is below her and her brother. She is very manipulative and will use people to get what she wants. Zuriel * Serious * Calculating Zuriel grew to be very serious in person, but inside, he doesn't take in the danger of life. He believes that this is all a game and he is the controller of said game. He believes he can win at anything and thrives for the challenge. He is very quiet and often lets his sister do the talking. Friends Mango - Although he doesn't know them yet, they surely know him. They adore Kestilian greatly. He is their true father. Mei Shén - Their mother, whom they also love greatly. Enemies [[The Chishiki Clan|''The Chishiki Clan]] - Upon learning that their father hates them and wants them dead, they adapted to their fathers wishes and now aim to take down the Chishiki. Their Step-Father, was also involved with the Chishiki, is on their list. 'Shihong Shén''' - Their Step-Father who use to beat them and their mother when he would enter in fits of anger. Aspirations * To get noticed by Kestilian * To receive his love and praise * Kill the Chishiki * Rule the world Additional Information